The present invention relates to a phosphor and a fluorescent display device; and, more particularly, to a yellow light emission phosphor, which does not include cadmium, usable in a fluorescent display device and a fluorescent display device including such a yellow light emission phosphor.
In order to generate yellow to red color in a conventional fluorescent display device, phosphors containing Cd such as (Zn, Cd)S:Ag, Cl or the like have been used. However, present environmental restrictions require a phosphor capable of generating yellow light without using Cd and, therefore, materials such as La2O2S:Tb or the like have been used as a yellow light emission phosphor.
However, although such a phosphor has an excellent life span in high voltage range, but when it is mixed with a conducting material to be used in a fluorescent display device whose operating anode voltage is 100 V or lower, its life span isn""t so good.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a yellow light emission phosphor without including Cd, which can be used in a fluorescent display device whose operating anode voltage is 100 V or lower and has an excellent life span even when it is mixed with a conducting material.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an La2O2S:Eu phosphor emitting yellow light, wherein Eu concentration of the La2O2S:Eu phosphor is in the range of about 0.001 mol % to about 0.1 mol %.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a fluorescent display device comprising an La2O2S:Eu phosphor, wherein Eu concentration of the La2O2S:Eu phosphor is in the range of about 0.001 mol % to about 0.1 mol %.